The Wedding
by Jewelie
Summary: Inspired by Juvenus's fic, The Moonlit Beach, Fred and George get married. Contains F/A, G/A, H/G, R/H, P/P, and a little K/L. Please R/R, and no flames please!


This fic was inspired by Juvenus's fic, The Moonlight Beach. I own Fred Jr, Alyssa, Karen, Daniel, Stuart, Courtney, Brandon, Sarah, Elizabeth, Robert and James Potter the second also. Please enjoy and R/R! No flames please!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fred Weasley nervously smoothed out his tuxedo, and looked himself up and down in the mirror. Today was a very important day, one that would change him and his twin brother George's life forever.   
  
Today was their wedding day. Fred was going to marry Angelina Johnson, and his brother George was to marry Alicia Spinnet. Fred and George had invited the girls to the Burrow one day, and had proposed out in a cleared field, during an extremly starry night, and of course, both girls accepeted.  
  
Fred looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw George was as nervous as he was. He kept pacing around the room, and stopping at the mirror every once in a while. George then caught Fred's eye, and they gave eachother a shaky, nervous smile.   
  
George continued pacing, untill he had the fear he would become sick as he walked down the aisle with Alicia. he abruptly stopped, and took a seat by the window, and stared out it.   
  
After the wedding, he and Alicia would move in to upstairs of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which was completly empty at the moment. It had four rooms, one of which would be a bathroom, all fairly large. Angelina and Fred would be living downstairs of the store, which was basically exactly the same size as George and Alicia's.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and George leaped out of his seat, and joined Fred at the mirror.  
  
"Fred? George?" called their Father from the outside. "Alicia and Angelina are ready. Come on out, boys."  
  
Fred and George opened the door and shook hands with their Father. The walked out onto the aisle, where they saw Alicia and Angelina's fathers leading them toward the boys, giving them away.  
  
George looked at Alicia, she was so beautiful in that dress. But then again, to him she looked beautiful in anything. He smiled and looked around at the people in their seats.  
  
Ron and Hermione, who had just finished Hogwarts were there, holding hands and being very close, since they had both recently became an offical couple. Ron smiled at his brothers, while Hermione looked at Angelina and Alicia, tears starting to well up in her eyes. George smiled at them, and his gaze moved to the many other couples. Harry and Ginny were dating, and Percy had married Penelope in the past year. Lee Jordan and Katie Bell were happily watching their friends, smiling happily. They were engaged to marry three months from now.  
  
When Alicia and Angelina reached them, Fred shared Angelina a warm, loving smile. They all turned to face the preist, who went over the vows with him and Angelina first.  
  
"Fred Weasley. Do you take Angelina Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." He stammered and smiled.  
  
"And you, Angelina Johnson. Do you take Fred Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do!" smiled Angelina.  
  
The preist smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." He told Fred, and he didn't wait for anything. He scooped Angelina up, and they shared a long lasting kiss, untill the priest cleared his throat, and signaled that is was George and Alicia's turn to be wed. Fred blushed, and lead Angelina aside.  
  
After going over the wedding vows with George and Alicia this time, the priest soon announced, "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
George leaned in and kissed Alicia sweetly, and they also had to be notified to stop. After the wedding, they all went to the ceremony and celebrated by dancing the night away.   
  
Epilouge: After moving in the upstairs and downstairs of the store, many things happened. Katie and Lee were married as planned, and bought a house not to far away from Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. Hermione and Ron were then married, and moved into a home near the Burrow. Then, Alicia had a baby girl with red hair like her fathers, and brown eyes like her mothers, and three months afters, Angelina had a baby boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. Ginny and Harry then got married, and Hermione gave birth to a baby girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. Fred and Angelina eventually had five children, including their first, named Fred Jr, Alyssa, Karen, Daniel and Stuart. Alicia and George had three children, Courtney, Brandon and Sarah. Ron and Hermione had only two kids, Elizabeth and Robert, while Harry and Ginny had one son, James Potter the second. Sadly, when baby James was one year old, a wizard had gone bad, and Ginny and Harry had been killed, but amazingly James had survived this wizard's curse. James was soon sent to his Uncle Dudley Dursley's home, and a new story began....... 


End file.
